


To be anywhere but here

by littlered89



Series: In the arms of my brother, I feel safe [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne-centric, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s Parent, Gen, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, POV Damian Wayne, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlered89/pseuds/littlered89
Summary: The batfamily heads to a gala and Damian gets drugged by a stranger but the batfamily away protects it's own." I didn't even want to go to this gala, but here I am tucked away in a corner wondering if I  should brave the crowd to get to the food and drink table to sooth the dryness of my throat.""I jolted awake, raising my arms drowsily to my face trying to rub the exhaustion out off my eyes, ignoring the haziness of my head. My ears suddenly focusing on the sound of loud unfamiliar footsteps approaching the room Grayson put me in, apprehension pooling in my chest."This is from damians pov ♡♡♡♡
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: In the arms of my brother, I feel safe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067276
Comments: 36
Kudos: 286





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction I can honestly say I tried my best to make this an enjoyable fic please forgive any grammar and spelling mistakes I tried my best to edit and fix it up myself.♡♡♡♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian gets ready to head to the gala.

Damians pov

I was in the bat cave gently brushing Batcows fur, Titus was asleep at his feet. Alfred the cat was upstairs in the Manor resting, probably siting on some windowsill trying to sunbathe in the dying rays of the sun as it began to set.

At the moment I was hoping father forgot about my presence down in the cave, though I'm sure father hadn't and would be down to collect me If i didn't come upstairs soon. But maybe if father did happen to forget me I wouldn't have to go to the dreadful gala that the Wayne's had to attend tonight.

Batcow let's out an impatient moo, and I vaguely realizes that I had stopped brushing her "sorry girl" I whispered softly not willing to break the previous silence that had permeated throughout the cave. Reluctantly I put away Batcows brushes after a few more strokes of her soft fur. "Goodbye girl, it isn't supposed to get to cold tonight" I murmured resting my head slightly on her large strong back, fur tickling his nose, making me laugh softly.

I lifted my head and left Batcows paddock, quietly locking it, Titus trotting behind me tall wagging, nails clicking on the stone floor. I tried my best not to drag my feet on my walk back up to the Manor knowing wouldn't do any good. I wasn't even supposed to be down here but I figured since I was already done getting dressed in my formal wear I could squeeze in a vist to batcow before we had to leave. I brushed off my suit making sure there was no stray pieces of hay on me, I could only hope father wasn't on his way down to the cave to fetch me.

I wished I could stay home and not go to this daft gala but when I brought it up with father I was told that my attendance was "non-negotiable". I had than argued with him, upset that he wouldn't even consider it even after I explained how parties like these make my skin feel like it's on fire. Which only ended in me geting yelled at, that I was going to the gala and it was not up to question. I had than stormed off after that trying to round in my emotions at my fathers inability to listen too and understand my feelings. I was still upset and wanted to contest my attendance once more but was unwilling to be subjugated to father's enervating disappointment.

As titus and I re-entered the Manor I could hear Grayson's loud mirthful voice echoing down the halls, Todd and Drake are here as well to get ready for the gala, since we would all be taking the same car together to arrive there.

I glanced at one of the manors many clocks and saw that there were only twenty minutes till it was time to head out. With a sigh I started my walk to the main family room were Grayson's voice originated from assuming my father and the the rest of my brothers would be there to.

"Dami!" Grayson called out when I entered the room racing over to me and pulled me his "baby" brother into a hug. "Unhand me grayson" I protested despite the flicker of warmth in my stomach at my favorite brothers warm welcome, I had missed him in the short time he was away.

It didn't matter if I had just saw my eldest brother last night on patrol or if it had been a week since I last saw him. Grayson always pulled me into a tight hug that threatened to suffocate me. "aw Dames don't be like that it's been like forever since I've seen you last weekend" he cried happily still holding on to me tightly pushing my face in to his black suit and blue button up shirt.

I huffed at his at dramatics, pushing away from his hold "tt the weekend was only five days ago grayson" I objected crossing my arms but still staying close to him.

I looked around the room to see to see that Todd was lounging on the couch reading what looked to be a horror novel, feeling my stare he looked up flashing his teeth at me and a small greeting of "baby bat". He was wearing a simple black suit but with a red button up underneath, I wonder who convinced him to wear it. Todd undoubtedly had at least one of his gun hidden on his person most likely tucked into his waist band. Father was sitting in his usual plush chair in a similar black suit with a plain white button up, he was reading some article in the newspaper and drinking the last dregs of his coffee. He hadn't even glanced over at me when I first entered the room.

Was father still angry at me for the fight about the gala a few days ago, I flicked my gaze away not wanting to linger on that thought much longer.

I continued to look around the room and noticed that Drake wasn't here yet "where's Drake" I bit out, I thought every one was coming to the Manor to get ready?

"I didn't know you cared so much demon brat" Drake drawed entering the room in the same black suit the rest of them wore the only distinguishing factor was his gray button up. "tt I don't care I was simply wondering why my ears weren't ringing and realized it was because you were not here to torture me with your voice" I snarled at him concealing my concern by feigning anger.

Drake opened his mouth to to resort when father's sharp voice cut though the room "boys not tonight I expect you all to behave and be civil to one another is that understood". "yes father/ ok Bruce" Drake and I responded at the same time giving each other dirty looks when we realized that fact.

"Be serious old man your better off wishing for a year full of sunny cloudless days in gotham" Todd laughed putting his book down to wipe an imaginary tear from his eye. "Come on now guys I'm sure we can all handle being civil for tonight" Grayson placated from where he stood beside me. Placing his arm gently around my shoulders tugging me into his side, I grumbled lightly at this but made no move to pull away from his soft hold. Instead I turned my head into graysons side, face now pressed against his suit and let my eldest brothers voice wash over me liking the warmth that that radiated from him and relaxed into his side. "I think it's about time to go" father firmly voiced setting down the newspaper in his hands next to his empty cup on the coffee table. Standing up father headed to the front door the rest of us following behind him silent for the time being the only sound that could be heard were are soft breaths and Drake faintly tapping away at his phone.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading♡♡♡♡ *edit The original note for this chapter has for some reason gone to chapter 3 so the second Bottom note in ch 3 is for ch 1 and I can't fix It sorry


	2. The drive to impending doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and the and the batboys are in a car driving to the gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments on the last chapter it really made my day♡♡♡♡

Damian's pov

We're in one of father's many cars on there way to the gala, Father was driving them there since Pennywoth was out of the country for the next week visiting family. Grayson was in the passenger seat after having called dibs on it like a child, Drake, Todd, and I were all in the back seat. Drake was sitting behind Grayson pressed against the window and Todd was siting in the middle placed there by grayson to act as a barrier between drake and I, complaining the whole time about it as the rest of us got in.

I don't know why Grayson thought todd could stop me and Drake from fighting, like I wouldn't just climb over him like the small mountain he was. With a small puff of air I let it go not in the mood to fight with anyone at the moment. I was sitting behind father, my knees pulled up to my chest, head gently resting on top of my arms that were wrapped around my legs.

I wish I was allowed to bring my headphones so at least then I could listen to my music I couldn't help but to muse harshly. The car was mostly quite except for Graysons one sided attempt at a conversation with father, talking about what he did yesterday. I toned out the pitiful chat Grayson was trying to attempt and instead let the slight serenity of the soundless drive engulf me.

I closed my eyes letting myself relax as much as I could and began to steel myself, already dreading the gala they were only minutes away from.

"So anyone excited about going to the gala?" Grayson inquired expectantly a few minutes later trying to dissolve the car of the syrupy noiselessness. "Yes because every one just loves being swarmed by nosy rich people and social climbers." Drake was the first one to respond knowing that Grayson would just keep prodding them for answers if they ignored him. Grayson let out a exasperated sigh eyes shifting in the rear view mirror before landing on todd looking hopefully at him.

"Don't look at me like that I'm not any happier than replacement and baby brat here about going. The only reason I'm even coming is for the free food and booze" Todd stubbornly restored, crossing his arms and stretching his legs out as far as they could go with a sharp grin on his face.

"How about you Dami" Grayson crooned, twisting his upper body in the front seat to semi face me his gaze soft when are eyes meet. I let out a small "tt" squeezing my legs tighter together and turned my head to the side refusing to both look at or answer him.

I surveyed the sky outside the window, the sun had fully set leaving behind the last residues of the beautiful sunset. The slight dark tint of the windows made the lilac and soft pink of the sky look plum purple and a lovely fuchsia. I think when the night is over and we finally get back home I will try to recreate it with my paints.

"Oh Dames I know you don't like events like this but just try to behave ok, no maiming anyone, please. And afterwards we can have some ice cream and watch a movie when we're done with patrol." Grayson consoled, understanding my muteness for the displeasure it was, giving me one last tender look before turning back to the front to continue his "conversation" with father.

I turned my head away from the window to look at Todd, he was leaned back in the leather seat eyes closed in counterfeit sleep, face smoothed out and untroubled. I absent-mindedly wondered if he had already planned his escape, at the last gala he had punched a bigoted man in the face and the whole family left soon after that.

I stopped my contemplation soon after that, as the host of this gala, the fredricksons Manor came into sight looming in the distance, promising what would be a long night. Not much later father was pulling up to the Manor going to the designated spot for cars,the area was already full with them eluding to what waited inside. Parking the car father let out a minuscule sigh "were here, and that means no maiming for you Damian, no guns and fighting with the other guests for you Jason, and Tim please try and stay off your phone" father spoke pulling our attention to him. Drake closed whatever he was doing on his phone probably something to do with wayne enterprises or red robin and slid it into his front pocket. "Wait so golden boy up there doesn't get get a warning" Todd snorted "there's nothing for me to warn him about except to not do any acrobatics" father hummed tiredly rubbing underneath his eyes.

"Ok boys please for the love of god don't do anything to land yourself on the front page of the gotham gazette" father decreed with a flat tone that left no room for argument. Todd let out a loud groan, peering at father for a moment before tightly closing his eyes "I don't know old man depends on how irritating these rich bastards are" Todd chimed practically climbing over Drake to get out of the car.

"Can't you just wait a second" "no can do replacement, expensive alcohol awaits!" When we're all finally out of the car and ignoring Todd and Drakes little spat we trailed after father who had walked slightly ahead, approaching the well lit Manor. I for one was glad the walk was short as the usual gotham chill bit at my fingers and froze my nose. "It's ok Dami it's only for a few hours and then we can go home, maybe I can convince Bruce to let you patrol with me tonight." Grayson smiled trying to sooth me, his warm hand rubbing in circles on my back "ok, but we still have to get some of that frozen dairy product you promised" I mumbled softly "of course Dames" he assured.

I took in a deep breath of cold frigid air centering myself as we walked in the entrance to the Manor, bright lights and loud voices invading my senses. I took one last deep breath holding on to it for a moment, this is going to be a long night I sensed as business men and solicits began to surround father and Drake. Grayson was already being pulled into a conversation with some harlot in a tight red dress, wearing way to much make-up and I was sure by now Todd had ducked away from the crowd brushing past people who tried to attempt a conversation with him. I closed my eyes and wished I was anywhere here knowing it wouldn't be the last time I made that wish tonight.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter turned out pretty well!! I'm excited to see what people think of it. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow♡♡♡♡  
> And heads up this ch and the one before it might be edited a few Times as I look for and fix spelling mistakes☆


	3. The weasel man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian throat is dry, so he adventures out of his hiding place to the beverage table, meeting a man while he's there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy with how this turned out♡♡♡♡

Damian's pov 

The night was going horribly, the constant flow of body's around me, all wearing to much expensive perfume and Cologne. The clinking of champagne flutes and fake over forced laughter still rung in my ears loudly, almost making me feel dizzy. I ducked around reaching arms and pinching hands of old, high society women who wanted to grab my cheeks and remark on how small and 'cute' I am in my little suit. 

Every thing was just a bit to much for me, my fingertips feel numb and useless and I could hear my blood pounding in my ears as it pumped through my body. It had only been a few hours from when we had first got here and the slow passage of time was frustrating to say the least, but there was only two more hours left of this gala I discovered when I quickly glanced at an ornate clock.

I had separated from Grayson early on in the night because of harlots that surrounded him, voices like sandpaper grinding against my ears. They were flirting and propositioning him in a attempt at getting into his bed, like Grayson would be interested in such low lying trash. So I left him to behind to his doom, freshly manicured hands pulling and griping at him and made my escape, Grayson was an adult and I trusted that he could take care of himself. After a little bit of wandering around I was able to find myself a nice out of the way space that had one of the more unused exits near it and a good view of the rest of the room. Tucking my body into the corner I let out a small breath as the tightness that had made itself home in my chest lessened. The spot I was in was big enough that about three people would be able to stand in it without getting noticed and drawing any real attention to themselves.

I pulled out my phone turning the volume all the way down before clicking on my favorite game 'Cheese Vikings' not that I'd tell anyone that. I looked up one last time, observing the people I could see from my little corner swearing that I saw a glimpse of father but it was gone in an instant. With a light huff I looked away bringing my knees to my chest, lightly holding my phone as I balanced it on my knees.

The coldness of the ground and wall I was curled up against soaked through my suit and I will undoubtedly have more than a few wrinkles and creases to smooth out next time I stand up. But none of that mattered or bothered me now, not with the heaviness in my lungs slowly dissipating. With the tiniest of smiles I whispered out a small "Cheese Vikings" feeling content, before finally tapping start on the game and letting the loud vexing sounds of the gala fade out in to nothingness. 

☆☆☆☆ 

I was displeased to say the least, it had barely been an hour since I first hid away in this corner to escape the sea of rich snobs and play my game. Yet it seems someone has it out for me if the sudden and extreme dryness of my throat was anything to go by. I did't even want to go to this gala, but here I am tucked away in a corner wondering if I should brave the crowd to get to the food and drink table to sooth the dryness of my throat. Mabye I should just wait out the last of the gala here and just ask Grayson to bring me a drink, I mused even though it felt like a fire was lit in my throat every time I swallowed. That idea was quickly disregarded, I am Damian Wayne not some pitiful child who couldn't make it through a crowd without an adult escorting me. Besides the crowd had thinned out slightly as a few people have said there goodbyes and left, that didn't mean the crowd was small now just not as quite colossal as it had been before.

I stood up glancing at the time displayed on my phone, one hour left of the gala and fifty minutes till the family's agreed meet up time. With a despondent sigh I looked out at the many shuffling bodys with a grimace as the crowd moved akin to the waves of a raging ocean. With one last look and a frown marring my face I started my walk to the beverage table.

☆☆☆☆

I finally made it to the beverage table by scraping the outskirts of the ballroom away from the opportunity hungry vultures. My throat was almost weeping with joy when I finally made it there, I firmly grasped a still cold glass of water, ice still swirling in the glass. I took a small sip and my aching throat was almost immediately soothed by the cold liquid. 

I turned on my heel away from the table wanting to swiftly make my way to the corner I've claimed as my own, when a man to steps in front of me just before I was able to slink away.

Scowling I nearly spilt my drink, water sloshing in the glass a little bit landing on my fingers at the sudden forced stop, which I had to make or I would've crashed into the idiotic man. Frowning I looked up to the man who had blocked my path hoping he would just disappear but it seems like thats not going to happen. The man in question had a thin face that looked odd on his body that was of a large build, even though he was nothing compared to father or Todd but he did look just a bit bigger than Grayson, though I'm sure even Drake and I could put him on his ass.

Weasel man I decided to call him in my head, due to his rodent like face was wearing a gray suit that stretched too tightly across his chest. Letting out a small chuckle weasel man shifted towards me bending down slightly and I had the sudden urge to punch him. "You should be more careful there boy" he scolded like he had any rights to, I could feel the fury in my body rise at the man's scolding my hatred for him increasing. But I held in my malevolent insult, a child making a grown man cry would drawn in to much unwanted attention. So I simply settled on saying "you shouldn't be so fatuous as to step in front of someone trying to walk away" synthetic concern laced my voice making me sound like I was just trying to give him advice not insult him.

His long weaselly face scrunched up at that, shoulders tensing and eyes narrowing in poorly hidden irritation, small creases forming beside them, nothing like grayson's who had creases by his eyes because of how much he smiles, in my opinion making him look even kinder. 

Weasel man continued to hover in front of me halting me from leaving, gritting my teeth together I asked with false niceties "do you need something" weasel man let out on airy laugh moving one of his hands up, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. "No not really I was just wondering what such a young boy was doing wandering around by themselves" he answered a clumsy smile adorning his face. "What I'm doing is nine of your business and I am old enough to walk around a party on my own" I spat out not bothering to mask the irritation coloring my voice.

Weasel man just smiled and let out another one of his annoying laughs like what I just said was funny and I was joking. "Sooo where are your parents" he asked shifting on his feet eyes suddenly darting around as if he was looking for someone, seeming even more nervous than before. That was odd, the sudden change in behavior from just being awkward to this extreme nervousness like he did something wrong. A bad feeling shot up my spine, building in the pit of my stomach till I felt sick, goosebumps forming on my arms, I needed to get away now. 

"There around here somewhere and my big Brothers are too" I mumbled out feeling anxious, tongue heavy in my mouth, hoping that it would be enough to get him to back off. "oh, do you have a lot of brothers" weasel man continued on not sensing the small subtle threat I had tried to leverage. "Yes, my oldest brother is a police officer" there's no way weasel man could miss that threat.

"O-Oh th-that's nice" the man responded his Adam's apple bobbing looking a bit clammy as he fiddled with something in his pocket. "yes he puts bad people in prison, I'm glad he was able to make it here tonight" I told him feeling like I just found a safety raft in the middle of the ocean after floating aimlessly for hours. I find it amusing how even though Grayson is somewhere across the room lost in the sea of people he still somehow protects me even if it is only with a vague mention of him.

Feeling more centered now and with a new confidence I allow my lips to quirk upwards, enjoying watching weasel man squirm looking like fish out of water. Grayson would forever be my life boat even if he is not physically besides me and for that I will always be grateful for, knowing that no matter the circumstances Grayson will always be there to protect me.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a new chapter up this Tuesday♡♡♡♡
> 
> And again there might be some small spelling edits here and there please forgive my horrible grammar.♡♡♡♡


	4. I wanna go home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian doesn't feel so well his head is fuzzy and all he wants it for Grayson to wrap him up in his arms and hold him, maybe then the numbness of his body will go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind and lovely comments last chapter♡♡♡♡
> 
> There is some attempted sexual assault at the end of this chapter, I will put a warning when it starts and when it ends will look something like this
> 
> ~~~ attempted assault begins ~~~
> 
> ~~~attempted Assault ends~~~
> 
> The attempted assault is not graphic and it only goes as far as some light petting and some biting of the neck, please if any of that is triggering for you watch for the above warning thank you

Damian's pov 

Giving weasel man a single curt nod I turn to leave only for someone to slam into me, my drink almost slipping from the light hold I had it in. I look up to glare at whoever had smacked in to me locking eyes with a large red faced man who has obvious had to much to drink. The man, who's body is nearly a perfect circle gives me an affronted look letting out a small huff before turning and wadding away. I couldn't help but to think that the large mans walk was akin to a ducks, not seeing weasel man make use of my distraction. He was fast, leaning forwards he poured a clear liquid in to my drink that I was holding lowly near my side, head turned the other way. When he was done he quickly pocketed the small vial and speedwalked away never drawing my attention.

Done with my musing I continued to head towards my little corner, taking a few big gulps of my water. Halfway back to my secret hideaway I started to feel odd my stomach doing what felt like little flips, clothes began to feel too restrictive and warm.

I stumble just about falling over, if Todd or Drake had witnessed that I'd never hear the end of it 'Damian Wayne the trained assassin and current robin tripping over his own feet.' I swiftly straightened back up, looking around to assuring that nobody saw my quite embarrassing slip-up. After double checking that no one just saw that I felt a little less mortified, after all if a tree falls in a forest and nobody is there to see, does it truly fall? I think that's how it goes. My idiotic brothers have joined forces, trying to teach me popular sayings, though I don't do it on purpose I have to admit I genuine enjoy the looks of absolute despair on their faces when I butcher the phrases.

I pull myself from those thoughts, just barley able to string them together into something comprehensible and perhaps that should of been my first red flag that something was wrong. But I paid no mind to the sluggishness of my thoughts, just glad for the distraction from how my legs were beginning to shake and my stomach starting to churn.

Wondering around a bit aimlessly I tried to find the spot that had been my safe haven for tonight. Grayson, I suddenly thought his name shoting through my muddled mind with an awe-inspiring clarity, Grayson, I mouthed, I needed Grayson. Grayson, Grayson, I need Grayson, with that mantra running on repeat in my pounding head like a broken record. I set my shoulders ignoring the tremors that ran through them like miniature earthquakes bringing devastation to the foundations of my body.

I marched forwards like the good little soldier I am, putting aside the numbness of my stiff limbs.

Grayson, Grayson, Grayson the mantra continues, Grayson, Grayson, Grayson I thought with every beat of my heart, Grayson, Grayson, Grayson.

☆☆☆☆

I don't remember exactly how I found my eldest brother, only the mantra thrumming through my head and the determination flowing haltingly in my veins. But I did it I found Grayson who was off to the side trying to blend into the tapestries that lined the walls, looking like he wished he was a chameleon.

My mission was over, the mantra stopped and with all the exasperated impatience I could muster up I let out a single small call of "Grayson." I tried not to fumble as I walked over to him, "hi there Dami come to hang out with me" he smiled pushing my bangs to the side and out of my bleary green eyes. An extraordinary amount of fondness shining in his eyes making my heart stutter, I could only grunt in response my head in a daze, tongue feeling too large for my mouth.

"Awe, Dami are you sleepy" Grayson whispered softly, gentle running his fingers through my hair, it felt nice. He plucked something from my hands, setting the item down on a nearby stand. I turned my head to see what he took and saw my nearby empty drink, oh I forgot I was holding that no wonder Grayson took it. "Don't worry Dames their's only thirty more minutes left, that's all the longer we have to stay. Mabye we can skip patrol tonight, go straight to bed or watch a movie the one with the talking animals." He murmured using his free hand, the one not in my hair to pull me into his chest wrapping an arm around me holding me there securely.

I didn't struggle against him and instead melted into his embrace, closing my eyes listening to the steady beat of his heart beneath my ear feeling even more lethargic due to his warmth blanketing me. I blink awake the realization that I was being picked up and carried somewhere faintly resonating in my mind. I slowly turned my head from where it was resting in the hallow of Grayson throat and let out a questioning scantily their "Gray?" But he keep walking blue eyes glancing down at me for a moment before flicking back up focusing on carefully avoiding prying eyes. "I'm just bringing you to a side room where you can rest in Dames" Grayson crooned tenderly ducking down to kiss my forehead.

I let out a small noise of agreement, closing my eyes, the next time I cracked open my eyes I was being laid down on a firm couch in what I could only assume was one of the manors sitting rooms, Grayson sitting besides me stroking my hair humming softly. We sat in a peaceful silence for a moment before I finally found my voice "don't feel good ... wanna go home. 

Grayson stilled momentarily, bringing his hand to my forehead to feel my temperature before resuming the comforting stroking of my hair. "Ok, ok Dames is that why your so exhausted, you do feel a little warm. How about this I'll go tell Bruce that were going home, that you don't feel good ok. I'll round up Little Wing and Timmy and then I'll come back for you so you don't have to get lugged around everywhere while I look for them, ok Dames." Grayson spoke already standing, shrugging off his jacket and laying it over top me kissing my forehead softly. "Kay" I slurred blinking tiredly up at him "I'll be back soon I promise, try and stay awake for me little d, ok? Grayson asked footsteps fading away as he left.

☆☆☆☆

I was trying to do what Grayson requested and stay awake, realizing how vulnerable I was right now a how my vulnerability would only increase if I fell asleep. But despite my best efforts my eyes would close every few seconds and I would doze off jerking awake a few moments later. I hope Grayson doesn't get upset that I keep dozing off, I don't like it when he's upset. 

That's the last thought I can remember having before I jolted awake, raising my arms drowsily to my face trying to rub to exhaustion out of my eyes, ignoring the haziness of my head. My ears suddenly focusing on the sound of loud unfamiliar footsteps approaching the room Grayson put me in. Apprehension pooled in the pit of my stomach, newly made adrenaline pulsing through me. I began to push my self up onto weakened arms, Graysons jacket falling to the floor as the door opens.

The man that walks in is vaguely familiar and I see that it is the man from earlier, weasel man. I am able to push myself into the corner of the couch, weakly growling as he came closer something malicious glinting in his eyes as he stared at me, looking me up and down like I was prey. "And here i thought those drugs went to waste, I'm glad they didn't they were expensive" Weasel man took a step forwards closing the gap between us.

"Did big brother leave you in here to go flirt some more, no one wants to take care of a 'tired' kid after all." Placing one of his knees on the couch he reached towards me as if to caress my face. I couldn't yell or move that much my body felt too heavy and my mind to hazy. So I did the only thing I could think of and bit his hand hard, hard enough to taste blood when it got close enough.

The weasel man yelled out ripping his hand away and backhanded me. The hit was strong enough that my head went flying backwards thumping painfully of the solid mahogany arm of the couch. When the sharp pain in my head subsided I assessed my situation and knew the following three thing. One I could feel blood coating the back of my head, but not enough blood that I thought I could have a concussion. Two that someone was coming for me and not to panic, Grayson said he'd be back he promised. Finally three my jacket was removed and the man was on top of me using he weight to pin me down. He must of taken my jacket off and pulled me from where I wedged myself in the couch corner when I was still dazed from his hit.

~~~attempted assault begins~~~

He was holding both of my wrist in a bruising grip with one hand, his other hand busy petting up and drown my sides and chest, a few times moving low enough to squeeze at my thighs. The man's face was pushed into my neck bitting and kissing at it in a way I knew was going to mark, I tried to squirm away but with what I now know to be drugs in my system I couldn't do much. No! No! I want it to stop.

~~~attempted assault ends~~~

Suddenly the man was torn off me, Grayson! Grayson was back, wait? No that's not Grayson I thought pain filled grunts and yelps filling the room. Whoever this was a little bit bigger than Grayson, so who? They looked familiar but I couldn't place it, my head spinning. The man who saved me turns slightly to be able to kick weasel man in the ribs better and I see a tuff of white hair. Todd! Todd had saved me he was the one beating the everlasting shit out of weasel man.

My eyes began to droop yet again, adrenaline leaving my body, but it was ok this time because Todd was here. I was safe with him, I knew Todd would protect me just as he was currently doing. I could feel someone's picking me up one arm under my knees the other supporting my back, I couldn't contain the small nosie of distress at this fear prickling in heart. "Shh, baby bat I got you, I got you, your safe, big brother has you" I could hear Todd crooning, grunting I nestled into the crook of him arm content. I let my eyes fall shut willingly this time feeling safe now that my brother was here, knowing he would never let weasel man touch me again.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter♡♡♡♡  
> The next chapter will be up on Thursday and may be the last chapter  
> It will have a pov jason part from dick asking him to go grab damian for him to him bringing a drugged damian back to the car and explaining what happened.  
> After that am gonna try and do some fuffy moments with damian and his brother that will most likely be in third person♡♡♡♡  
> Thanks for reading


	5. Safety in the form of a brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's pov on last chapters events and then some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weasel man gets his ass kicked ♡♡♡♡

Jason's pov

You know what everybody loves, galas said know one ever except maybe a masochist. Am bored out of my fucking mind the promise of free alcohol and food had seemed good all up until I was actually here and then I remembered how much I truly hate galas.

I had ditched my family in the very beginning letting them be swamped by snobs while began drinking and eating my fill of bite sized delicacies that were disappointing to put it simply and champagne has never been my favorite. 

Right now I'm learned against a wall with a balcony right besides it weighing the pros and cons of smoking my fifth cigarette of the night. Just as am pulling out another cigarette I see big wing out of the corner of my eye swiftly approaching me. "Hey Jay were gonna head home now I already told Bruce and he's saying his goodbyes now." That's what he greets me with no hello jason how was your night just 'were going home let's go.' "Why are we leaving now there's only like I don't know twenty five minutes left of this stupid gala. And you 'told' Bruce were leaving, when did you grow a pair." I complained solely for the principle of it, even if my family is aware of that I wasn't going to stop, I still have an reputation to maintain can't have strangers thinking I'm approachable. "So where's the demon brat, he in the car or something" I wondered not seeing the kid trailing behind dick like his little shadow like he usually does, him and dick are inseparable whenever their together.

"Dames doesn't feel well, I think he may have a bug or something" big Bird explained no wonder he 'told' Bruce (more like demanded) they go home now. Dick is so protective of the kid I bet he would fist fight the entire family for him if it came down to it. "He's in one of the siting rooms, third door down from the east exit of this ballroom. I didn't want him him waiting in a cold car or for him to throw up because I was lugging him around looking for you guys" Big Bird explained sympathetically. "So we're leaving now or what" I questioned pushing myself off the wall putting away my cigarette. "Yeah but Jay can you go get DamI for me, finding you and Bruce took awhile and finding and getting tim out to the car is gonna take a minute to, but Dami has already been alone longer than am comfortable with but I need to find tim." Dick pleaded eyes hopeful "fine whatever I'll go get the demon brat but only cause I don't wanna deal with timbo"

Turning on my heel with big wing whispering thanks as I headed to the east exit, dick did say the third door down right? 

I walk down the hallway getting down to the third door slaming it open ready to manhandle the brat to the car. Only to be met with a blood curdling scene, freezing just barely for a second taking in the horrifying picture before me. Damian's jacket had been removed and thrown to the side, a large man was on top of him using his weight to hold him down. The man had both of Damian wrists in one hand squeezing them tightly, the other hand roaming around the kids body, head buried into Damian's neck. I fucking saw red how dare this disgusting piece of human trash touch my kid brother. I can remember ripping the man off of Damian throwing him to the ground as pit madness edged it's way into my head. Seeing the surprised look on the man's face was the last straw though, the last thing that registered in my mind before pit madness completely took over was the sickening man begging me not to hurt him. That he wasn't doing anything wrong and it wasn't what it looked like but I ignored him just like he ignored my brother's no's and stop's

I came back to reality a few minutes later the pit madness receding but staying at the surface ready to burst. I looked down at the swiveling man at my feet and moved to kick him as hard as I could in the ribs, feeling at least one crack because of it. I was about to kick the man again when suddenly a small whine of "Todd" cut through the room despite the faintness of it, I doubt the kid even knows he called for me. 

I turn to were Damian is, his eyes were unfocused and barely half open. All I could think about as I looked at Damian was him struggling again an unknown mans hold pleading with him to stop. Blinking away from that thought I went towards him slowly murmuring soft comforts as he whined, then as carefully as I could picked him up bridal style. Damian whimpered not realizing it was me only stopping and nuzzling into my chest after I assured him it was me, that I had him and I wouldn't let him go. 

If I stepped on the man's hand, bones breaking under my weight as I left nobody had to know and if redhood was planing on visiting a certain man in the hospital soon nobody had to know about that either 

☆☆☆☆

By the time I made it to the car damian was completely knocked out and probably will be until tomorrow afternoon. "He's not sick he was drugged" I say as I slid in to the car handing the unconscious baby bat to dick careful to not jostle any injuries. There's dead silence before a sudden flurry of noise explodes in the car, questions and demands as to what happened and what I'm talking about. 

"Ok, shut the fuck up and listen, when I got to the room that damian was in their was a man on top of him, touching him and shit but I got there before anything really bad happen." The car was completely silent again, Bruce's hands had a white knuckle on the steering wheel as he drove us home faster than the speed limit but still carefully. The replacement was on his phone probably looking at the guest list from tonight's gala, narrowing it down to find the man who drugged damian. Big birds grip tighten on the kid, hooking his chin on top of baby bats head careful of the cut on the back of his head that had thankfully stopped bleeding.

I can see the anger that's burning in dicks eyes but I can also see the guilt in them as well, he's blaming himself for leaving damian alone." I beat the shit out of him the man won't be leaving without a ambulance, that disgusting creature won't be getting out of the hospital anytime soon" I locking eyes with him making sure he's listening to me. "Good" is his reply I get back maybe redhoods vist to the man will have to wait till he gets discharged so that way nightwing can get in a few hits on the man before I kill him.

Dicks anger and worry for damian fill the quiet car though the quiet only lasts for about twenty minutes and timbo is the one to break it with a single name "Louis mang" before going back to work on his phone. I just know that Tim is going to make the small time Louis mang has left before I kill him a living hell cause we all know the name belongs to the person who drugged Damian. 

We we arrive at the Manor Bruce immediately takes a blood sample from damian and runs them down to the cave to find out what he was drugged with, timbo helping with the analysis. 

Dick and I had cleaned and bandaged the bruises on damians wrist, the bite marks on his neck, wand the small cut on the back of his head. We changed him into his pajamas and tucked him into bed Titus and Alfred the cat watching their every move from the bottom of the kids bed. Throughout the entire process dick had been anxious , he obviously needed to hit something or someone to settle his nerves. "Go to the cave and get ready for patrol" this didn't go over well with dick and I had to interpret him mid rant about how he's staying with the kid. "Big bird, go I got him I'll keep him safe and you look like you need to hit something, go" Dick looks at me, eyes searching my face before letting out a wary sigh.

"Your right, ok call me on comms if anything changes with dami" giving damian a kiss on the forehead before leaving. Well, I might as well get some sleep as well, I lifted baby bats covers and crawled in to bed with damian holding him close to me.

Everything will be okay the whole family will make sure of it, because it never had been nor will it every just be me on the mission to keep the littlest bat safe and protected. No the whole family would do whatever it takes to accomplish that mission and Louis mang is about to find that out the hard way.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im making one more chapter and it will be the fluff moments I was talking about in last chapters end notes♡♡♡♡ thank you for reading  
> The next ch should be up this sunday because am making Christmas cookies on Saturday♡♡♡♡  
> I gave the weasel man the name Louis mang as thanks to spidermang for all the lovely comments  
> * edit the new chapter will be up this Monday not Sunday thank you for your understanding*


	6. Feelings of warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short and fluffy chapter about dick feeling guilty about leaving damian alone in the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for the nice comments kudos and bookmarks

Damian pov

"Stop it Grayson I'm not some pathetic child" I spat Grayson had been fluttering around me like a gazelle would a lion. He had been doing this since I first woke up a few hours ago in the early afternoon, upset that he was sleeping, tired from a long night of patrol when I woke up even though he had been in my bed when I opened my eyes.

Grayson just cooed at me when I voiced my annoyance at his mother henning, he petted my hair for the millionth time this afternoon, nearly getting his hand bitten by me for his effort. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before continuing to go back and forth between tidying up the nonexistent clutter in my room and snuggling up to me, wrapping his arms around me like an octopus.

I couldn't even leave my room to try and escape Grayson overbearingness, as I have been confined to my bed untill tomorrow morning at the least. Though it wasn't my willingness to comply with that order that keep me in bed, no it was the harsh pounding ache in my head. The ache was from both the drug from last night and from when I hit my head, the smallast cut bandaged.

Grayson finally leaves the bookshelf I had stopped fighting home to leave alone, declaring his mission to bring me something to eat be fore flying out of my room and down the stairs. I internally cringe just thinking about whatever he was brewing up, especially with him being all alone in the kitchen with Alfred not being here to watch him.

I laid down, shutting my eyes hoping that the pounding in my head would go away before Grayson got back and started to insist that I eat whatever monstrosity the man made. Drake and Todd had left for a early patrol an hour ago but not before saying goodbye to me and bothering me in my room for awhile. Todd had said some comment about hunting for some bastard in a hospital to me as Drake and him left. Which told me that they were going to pay a vist to the weasel man who I heard Todd did quite a number on when he walked in on the man holding me down. 

It made sense that Todd couldn't say what they were doing outright, because despite what the weasel man did father would disagree with my brother's going after the man again.The thoughts in my head slowly dispersed and my mind was pleasantly peaceful, even the pounding in my head has dulled into a light throbbing, this is okay I mused in my head before falling in a restful sleep

I awoke to Grayson entering my room titus and Alfred trailing behind him, he set what looked like a bowl of soup on my nightstand, titus jumping up to curl at my feet Alfred the cat not to far behind, springing onto the bed to tuck herself into the space near my knee. 

I had dreamed of phantom hands holding me down and touching me, teeth digging in to my neck, and the unseen hero saving ingredients me. It was ridiculous of my to dream of what happened last night, nothing truly horrible had happened Todd had got there in time. 

I was quickly pulled from out of those thoughts by Grayson sitting gently down on the bed leaning down to kiss me on the top of my head, brushing my hair out of my eyes. "Did I wake you sweetheart" he whispered voice soothing, eyes soft he laid down next to me soup forgotten on my stand. He maneuvered us so that he was laying flat on his back with my upper body resting on his chest, Graysons arms wrapping around me one on my waist and the other on my head gently rubbing his fingers through my hair. 

I did't fight against his hold, feeling indulgent to my eldest brothers affection and clinginess and nestled into his chest. "It wasn't your fault" slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it, the hand on my head stilling "yes it was I left you" flew out of Graysons mouth in a broken whisper the arm around my waist tightening. 

"If it was your fault for leaving me than it was my fault two times over for getting drugged" I mumbled my fingers digging into Graysons soft shirt. "No! It was a tasteless drug their was know way for you to have know it was in you drink" he scolded sitting up bringing me up with him, I moved so that my legs where on either side of his and looked up at him eyes burning determinedly.

"Their was no way for you to know I was drugged either but you did realize that something was wrong and that's why you went to get the others so we could go home. You were trying to protect me if you you had known I was drugged you would have never left." I spoke fire in my stomach, fiercely staring at him daring him to tell me I'm wrong, that he would have left me anyways. 

Grayson fell back down into the bed with a pained laugh pulling me down, turning us onto are sides clutching at my back. His face was burrowed into the top of my head silent tears wetting my hair and small tremors running through him. "Ok, ok i got it Dames, I got it sweetheart' Grayson held me impossibly closer like he was trying to combine two objects that used to be one. Warmth was coming off him in waves making me sleepy, Grayson started to softly sing me a song. I was starting to doze off when I heard a soft "love you" from grayson who was likewise falling asleep. "I love you to" I replied my consciousness fading, I took in a deep breath Graysons fruity smell invading my senses I could stay here forever feeling overwhelmingly safe and loved in his arms.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the last chapter:( I think for my first story this turned out well if you enjoyed reading this story please tell me you thoughts in the comments ♡♡♡♡ I might write another story but you shouldn't expect anything before January ♡♡♡♡ thank you for reading♡♡♡


End file.
